Natural sponges and synthetic sponges have been used for washing or cleaning purposes due to their ability to hold water, soap emulsions, and detergents. Synthetic sponges are more commonly used due to the limited supply of natural sponges. Synthetic sponges are commonly formed of foamed synthetic or cellulose resins, such as polyurethane foams.
A common problem with sponges is that they tend to wear relatively rapidly and are easily broken or torn. Increasing the strength of synthetic sponges has been attempted by varying the foamed composition and the dimensions of the open cells. Wear problems remain, however, and even the best sponges deteriorate, especially when they are used for scrubbing or scouring. Fibrous abrasive pads, which are more effective for scrubbing or scouring but do not have the desirable sponge characteristics identified above, have been combined with sponges. Where sponge and abrasive pads are combined, the sponge portion absorbs and holds water and cleaning materials, and the fiber cloth provides an abrasive scouring pad, but each has an independently useful life.
Though the sponge and scouring pad arrangement has its advantages, such combinations are not typically as effective for polishing, drying, and cleaning in crevices as hand towels. Cloth hand towels are made of a wide variety of materials. Recently, cloth hand towels made of soft materials such as microfibers have become a popular choice for cleaning, drying, and polishing (microfibers are fibers with strands thinner than one denier, making these fibers even finer than silk).
There is a need in the art for a cleaning device that has the advantages of a soft towel as well as the advantages of scouring and scrubbing pads.